The invention relates to the field of electronic internal combustion engine test equipment and more particularly to instruments for measuring timing advance and engine speed.
In timing internal combustion engines the typical practice has been to use timing lights such as stobe lamps to illuminate a marker on the engine flywheel or damper and to compare its position with a reference mark located on the engine body. Since the prior art techniques are of limited accuracy and dependent on the abilities of the observer and since greater requirements for fuel economy and pollution control call for engine timing standards of far higher accuracy, the need for an instrument to provide high accuracy reading of engine timing angle and speed has become apparent.